dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo
Turbo *'Number': D208, previously 40008 *'Class': BR Class 40 *'Designer': English Electric *'Build date': 1958 *'Configuration': 1Co-Co1 *'Arrived on the DR': 1967 Turbo is a large express diesel engine who lives on the Dark Railway. Bio Turbo was built on August 27th, 1958 at the Vulcan Foundry. Throughout his early years, he never had an actual name, only being known by his number. In 1958, he was shedmates with Raymond at York for a while, and was bullied by the steam engines, much like the other diesel engines based here. Turbo was a reliable performer throughout most of his days with British Railways, but at some point between 1966 and 1967, he was fitted with an experimental turbocharger, increasing his power, but causing him to suffer from problems. The issues resulted in his early withdrawal from BR, but fortunately, Mr. Dark stepped in and purchased him, requiring a mainline diesel to assist Raymond on the express services to London. Cammer was placed in charge of showing him around the DR, but as they climbed Upway bank, his turbocharger failed dramatically. When they reached the sheds, the problems with the turbocharger were discovered, and they chose to have it removed altogether. It was this turbocharger that made Cammer decide to name him Turbo. Turbo performed well on the express runs, though he was late on one occasion due to a hold up at the refuelling point at Merecombe. In 1968, he was chosen to haul the Aspergers Flyer along with Dave. In 1969, the mainline runs were discontinued due to being overall loss makers. To cheer Turbo up, Mr. Dark had him repainted into BR Green, his favourite colour. Shortly afterwards, he began having problems that required him to be sent away for a few weeks to have them resolved. In 1971, Turbo was assigned to haul the new late night fish train, "The Red Herring", though he found himself confused by strange events surrounding the trains in its first weeks. The following year, Turbo found himself getting increasingly tired as his workload increased. This came to a head one night when he fell asleep while on the move, flooding his engine. When his plight was explained to Mr. Dark, he agreed to put Turbo into the museum for a while to give him a proper rest. Persona Turbo is friendly overall, but suffers from nerves which often come out in the form of a rather noticeable stutter. Livery Turbo is currently painted in British Railways Green with full yellow ends. He was previously painted in British Railways Corporate Blue with full yellow ends. Basis Turbo is based on the British Railways Class 40 1Co-Co1, also known as the "Whistlers". Dan is also a member of this class. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: *Series 4 - Turbo, Allan Does Galen, and Instant Crush *Series 5 - Abomination (cameo), Signal Lost, Haunted Hannah (cameo), Ed and Sid, Claim to Fame, and Repulse (cameo) *Series 6 - Ouverture, Trepid (does not speak), Fustercluck, Ed, Ed and Eddie, Plunk 'n Bang, Asphalt Assault (does not speak), Burnin' (does not speak), The Purple Man (does not speak), and The Prime Time of your Life (does not speak) *Series 7 - Futura, Braking Bad (cameo), The Road to Colhapper, Ey Up?, The Red Herring, Mothership Reconnection, What a Clarence!, and The Man in Overalls (mentioned) *Series 8 - One More Time, Revolution 909 (does not speak), Face to Face, Colossus, and Short Circuit (does not speak) *Series 9 - Rock Shock Specials: *The Aspergers Flyer *You Bang Snowploughs Trivia *Turbo is currently the largest and fastest diesel locomotive on the Dark Railway. *Turbo's lack of a name, and being referenced by other characters by his number prior to his naming in the series, is a nod to another series, "The Fowler 4F's" by High Lane Productions. In that series, some characters are known only by their numbers. (for example, the character 44826) *Turbo has the most unusual wheel arrangement on the line, being classed as "1-Co-Co-1". *Turbo's appearance changed between Series 4 and 5. In Series 4, Turbo had a "Centre" headcode box and a steam heating boiler, but in Series 5, he now has a flat nose with Disc Indicators and no steam heating boiler. This is due to a change in 3D Model between the series', as he now uses the Armstrong Powerhouse/RailRight Class 40 model, rather than the ageing Digital Traction Class 40 Model. *Turbo is one of the only engines on the railway to have a named driver, Marcus Michaelson. *Like Cammer, Turbo was originally supposed to be introduced in Series 3, but his introduction was held back until Series 4. *He was the only diesel to not take part in the 1972 Diesel strike, being in the museum for the entire ordeal. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Dark Railway locomotives